Ropin' The Wind
by Annclaire
Summary: During the age of cowboys, a small town is caught in the waves of destiny as two banker robbers make their way towards their town on their robbing spree. Shonen ai. (In Progress- *Chapter FOUR Up*)
1. Chapter One: A Night In The Tavern

(Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy this story. Please remember, this is has mild yaoi in it- nothing descriptive, but yaoi nevertheless. Don't know what yaoi is? Well, you should know what it is by now if you read Gundam Wing fics, but oh well. Yaoi is male/male relationships. As in, boy kiss boy, and so on. Please enjoy the story! Thanks for your time, and ja ne! ~AC)  
  
Ropin' The Wind  
  
Chapter One: A Night At The Tavern  
  
The day was a day like any other. The clouds were a deep, gloomy gray that curled around the bright sun like tendrils of smoke from a cigarette, hiding the warm rays from the inhabitants of the town.   
  
One of the men who rested in the shade of the ranch's porch, his honest blue eyes lifting heavenward, tipped back his cowboy hat and drawled lazily, "Looks like it might rain."  
  
His companion looked up at the darkening sky, and nodded, flickering imaginary dust off of his white doctor's lab coat. "I think you're right."  
  
"Will Joe be okay?" questioned the cowboy, referring to the stableman who had broken his leg during an accident earlier that day.  
  
The student doctor smiled, his pale violet eyes lighting up with relief. "He'll be fine."  
  
"That's good," was the simple, mild reply, and the blond-haired cowboy leaned back in his chair, staring once more into the cloudy sky. There was a peaceful silence for a couple minutes until the doctor spoke once more.  
  
"You planning to head back to town tonight? The tavern is gonna be busy."  
  
The cowboy shook his head, and reset his hat as it tilted to the side. "I aim to get a good night's sleep tonight, doc. Haven't had time lately, with the brandin' of the cattle an' all. We still ain't finished."   
  
The doctor wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ugh. Branding. How gross."  
  
His cowboy companion raised an eyebrow. "You eat steak. That actually kills 'em."  
  
The student shook his head, and argued, "But at least I don't burn their asses like you do."  
  
"It's just like getting a tattoo."  
  
"A rather ugly tattoo."  
  
"Are you dissing my ranch's emblem?" The doctor paused before answering, a mischievous smile crossing his lips.   
  
"Yep." The cowboy grinned reluctantly, admitting he had set himself up for that one.   
  
The doctor rose from his chair with a quiet sigh. "I'd better head back. The doctors are expecting me at the office before I go to the tavern."   
  
The cowboy snorted, almost frowning in disdain at the mention of the doctors. "I don't see why they make you do all the work, doc. They're the ones who are supposed to be the real doctors."  
  
The student doctor grinned, shrugging. "Well, pal, they do the town jobs, and I do the country ones."  
  
"But most of the jobs are country ones," the cowboy pointed out, causing the doctor to shrug once more.   
  
"I didn't know that when I made the agreement."  
  
"Obviously not." With another grin, the doctor made his leave.  
  
"Good night, Quatre." In return, the cowboy tipped his hat.  
  
"Night, Duo," he drawled, and watched as the long braided doctor walked to his waiting mount.   
  
. . .  
  
The tavern was busy, as usual. The local drunks had already had their normal amount of alcohol, and two of them were about to be kicked out of the tavern at their regular time while the other drinkers watched.   
  
"Come on," whined one of the drunks, known by others as simply Alex. He looked pleadingly at the bouncer, who had her arms crossed. "Jus' one more drink, lady."  
  
"No." The woman's reply was flat and unyielding as she glared at him.   
  
"Please, Une?" came the soft voice of one of Alex's fellow drinkers. The bouncer turned her glare upon the man who sat in the shadows.  
  
"No, Treize," she spat icily, her obvious hatred for him evident in her words. "Perhaps it's time for you to be leaving too."   
  
Treize raised an eyebrow, looking puzzled and slightly hurt. "But, Une, I haven't even begun to drink!"  
  
"That's true," commented the other drinker about to be thrown out, Harry by name. His dark green eyes twinkled behind his glasses as he smirked at Une.  
  
"Yep," Alex agreed, grinning a lopsided smile. "He's only had about four glasses. You know his limit, lady."   
  
"My name," said Une through gritted teeth, "is Une, you miserable drunk."  
  
"I'm so hurt," Alex whispered softly, actually looking distressed for a moment before bursting into laughter.  
  
"Get out!" As his companions chuckled, Alex was dragged from the tavern, all the while complaining loudly.  
  
"Ha ha- Aw..." Harry's laughter was cut short as the bouncer returned and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Don't think I'd forget you," she informed him as she tossed him out the door. "And don't come back until tomorrow!"  
  
The two drinkers' replies were drowned out by an amused laugh as a familiar form slipped through the door.  
  
"Une, I see you have your hands busy, as usual," he said formally, ignoring the fact that all the waitresses were swooning.   
  
"As you can see, Mister Zechs, you are right," was the curt reply from the bouncer as she moved to let the rich banker enter.   
  
Zechs, owner of the local bank, was the richest, and most eligible bachelor in the town. Unfortunately for the women of the town, Zechs seemed to be completely disinterested, even scornful of their advances. It was often rumored that the banker had a mistress in a nearby town.   
  
"Getting drunk again, boy?" asked Zechs, his cold blue eyes flickering towards where Treize sat. The town drunk grinned merrily.  
  
"I'm older than you, and I've only had four glasses so far," he informed the younger man, an impish light dancing in his eyes. "So there!"   
  
The banker rolled his eyes and didn't reply, instead ordering a glass of expensive wine for himself. The two ignored each other, mostly, for the rest of the night.  
  
. . .  
  
"Howdy, y'all!" called out a familiar, cheerful voice, and most of the drinkers looked up to grin at the man who bounded into the tavern.   
  
"Howdy, Duo?" The owner of the tavern raised an odd eyebrow towards her newest customer as she paused in her work. "You've been hanging out with that cowboy for too long."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes as he shrugged off his doctor's coat. "His name's Quatre, and everyone says howdy nowadays, Dorothy."  
  
The blond woman sniffed, and continued washing one of the tables, pretending that she hadn't spoken to the braided doctor.   
  
"Why were you out there today, Duo?" questioned one of the frequent visitors, grinning. The doctor shrugged.  
  
"A stableman fell and broke his leg. I reset it," he commented, and then called for a beer.   
  
"And where was your little assistant? That nurse?" the man wanted to know as Duo took a long swallow of his drink.   
  
The doctor shrugged. "Hilde's probably with the deputy, chasing after-" He stopped short, catching sight of the banker. Smiling, Zechs finished the sentence.   
  
"Chasing after me. Yes, those two do enjoy stalking me."   
  
"Unfortunately so," commented another voice, this time from the doorway, and both Zechs and Duo smiled.   
  
"Evenin' Sheriff," said Duo, echoed by Zechs's, "Nice to see you."  
  
The sheriff, his dark green eyes scanning the crowd almost unconsciously for any troublemakers, nodded, and continued.   
  
"Thanks to you, Mister Zechs, Deputy Noin is always at the bank. Seems to think someone might rob it." Zechs laughed, a trifle arrogantly, at the statement.   
  
"No one could rob my bank, Sheriff," he declared, with a firm nod of his head. "Or would even try, unless they were wrong in their head."  
  
"Just like the two who robbed the bank in Thurston?" Treize wanted to know, his tone very dry. "They haven't been caught, you know." Zechs and the sheriff mutually scowled darkly.   
  
"That was five months back, and the robbers haven't struck at any other banks. And besides, Thurston is about a two hour horse ride from here." Treize shrugged, smiling down into his alcohol.   
  
"Just a question."  
  
"Do they have any suspects, Sheriff?" Duo piped up, his pale violet eyes lighting up at the idea of the robbers being brought to justice.   
  
The sheriff shook his head, sending light brown strands everywhere. "None of the tellers can even remember what color eyes either of them had."  
  
Treize tsked in fake disapproval, and ducked his head as the sheriff once more glared at him.   
  
Une, noting the sheriff's displeasure with the town drunk, asked warningly, "Do you want to be kicked out for the night, Treize?" Treize gave her a sunny smile as he drowned his sixth glass of beer.   
  
"No, ma'am!" he replied promptly, raising his hand for another mug.  
  
Zechs suddenly eyed Duo. "Say, where'd your little roommate go? He's staying with you, correct?" The student doctor grinned at the mention of his best friend, then quickly grew somber.   
  
"Solo decided to go somewhere else for tonight," he said, breaking away from the banker's locked gaze. Treize, halfway through his latest drink, laughed merrily.  
  
"Ah, the lovely brothel, correct?" he drawled, chuckling. "What a naughty young man that little banker-in-training is. Wouldn't you agree, Trowa? Duo?" The doctor glared at the drunk, and then, changing tactics, pretended that he hadn't heard Treize's words.  
  
The sheriff's eyes narrowed at the mention of his real name, without the title, and the implication the drunk's words carried.   
  
"Would you like to spend the night in jail, Treize?" he shot back, a hard edge to his words. Zechs and Duo both watched the exchange, Zechs's face expressionless, and Duo's slightly concerned. Treize shrugged off-handedly, a smile crossing his lips.   
  
"Not really," he said, his words accompanied by another shrug. "The jail is cold. And you never let me talk."  
  
"I think that might be the point of the jail, Treize," Duo commented, attempting to lighten the mood. The town drunk repeated his shrug, the smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Well, then jail isn't very fun." With that final comment, Treize finished his drink and rose from seat, barely swaying.   
  
"Lord a' Mercy!" Une called out sarcastically. "You're actually leavin' before I can kick you out?" Treize smirked, and made his way towards the door, accidentally brushing against Zechs as he stumbled slightly. The banker ignored him, focusing on his wine.  
  
"Sorry to break your heart, Une, but I'm through for the night," the drunk drawled, turning to smile cheekily at the bouncer before disappearing into the night.   
  
The tavern resumed to their small talk, the entertainment over for the night. Zechs finished his glass of wine, paid, and left. Meanwhile, Duo began a drinking contest with another man, the local blacksmith, Howard. The student doctor lost miserably, losing five dollars along with the humiliation.   
  
And woke up the next morning with an enormous hangover.  



	2. Chapter Two: The Stranger

(Author's Notes: Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I haven't begun to write! Enjoy! ~AC)  
  
Chapter Two: The Stranger  
  
"Duo!" The call made the student doctor groan, his head pounding painfully. He turned, rubbing his forehead.   
  
"Yes, Hilde?" The nurse bounced from one foot to the other, looking anxious. For once, he had managed to keep her in the office, and away from the bank.   
  
"Your cowboy friend fell off his horse, and is hurt. I don't know how badly," she said, her voice strained. Duo's headache was immediately forgotten.   
  
"Where is he?" he questioned, bolting upright from the chair he had been sitting in. Hilde shrugged, and jerked her thumb over her shoulder at a young man the student doctor hadn't noticed before.   
  
"This guy was visitin' the cattle farm when it happened. He'll show you."   
  
Without another word, Duo brushed past her with a curt, "Get me my bag, Hilde. It's in the other room." In a split second he had changed from a grumpy young man with a hangover to a professional physician worried about his friend who happened to be his newest patient.   
  
The other man, his face hidden in the shadows of the door, nodded towards Duo and exited only a few steps ahead of the doctor.   
  
. . .  
  
"He get hurt brandin' the cattle?" Duo questioned, once they were on the dusty road that led out of the town and towards the ranch. The other man's mount, a sleek, jet-black stallion, churned the dust into whirlwinds as they both galloped at neck break speed.   
  
The other man nodded silently, and Duo turned slightly in his saddle to peer at him.   
  
He had dark, shimmering umber tresses that were whipped backwards by the wind. His svelte form was held stiffly as he leaned forward in his saddle, his intense eyes intent on their destination. He wore the clothing of a normal man, a plain white cotton shirt and dark brown slacks. If it wasn't for the aura he portrayed, Duo would have considered him someone he could have easily met on the streets and joked with. But around him there was a feeling of coldness, of aloofness that made Duo feel as if this fellow had seen more things in his youth than the doctor would see in his life.   
  
"I'm Duo, one of the doctors of the town. You a friend of Frank's?" Frank was the owner of the ranch, and an all-around nice guy.   
  
The other man shook his head, and actually spoke, his low, emotionless voice reaching the doctor's ears. "Quatre's." Duo tightened his grip on the reins of his mount, a dappled gray, and urged the horse to go faster.   
  
. . .  
  
Frank met them as they galloped to a slow stop in front of the ranch's house, their mounts spent. The ranch owner's face was ashen as he took the reins of the two horses.   
  
"He's in house, on the floor. Better hurry," he said urgently, and quickly led the two horses to the stable for well-deserved rests.   
  
Silently, the doctor and Quatre's mysterious friend made their way into the ranch house.   
  
This time it was Duo's face that was expressionless as he knelt beside Quatre's prone form, his head propped up slightly by blankets.   
  
"Hey, cowboy," he whispered softly. Quatre's pale face was blank for a moment, and then his eyes slowly fluttered open.   
  
"Howdy, doc," was weakly whispered back, the cowboy attempting to smile through the pain, his bright blue eyes glazed over slightly.   
  
"Told you branding was awful." Duo tried to be cheerful as he examined the ivory bone that stuck out of the fair-haired man's right shoulder, the bone dotted slightly with crimson as the cowboy's blood trickled out the broken flesh.   
  
Quatre forced out a painful laugh.   
  
"You said it was for the cows, not for the cowboys," he pointed out through quick, sharp gasps as Duo's expert hands began their work. "I still win." Then Quatre's eyes flickered past the doctor to land on the stranger. For a second he looked surprised, and then merely bewildered, his expressive eyes darkening. Duo wondered silently what was going on in the cowboy's mind, but didn't pry.   
  
Quatre would tell him later, if he asked.   
  
"Is it really you?" the cowboy questioned, sounding almost childishly hopeful.   
  
"Yes, Quatre. I'm back." There was actual warmth in the stranger's tone, and somehow that made the doctor's own heart warm to the aloof man. Anyone who was a friend of Quatre's was a friend of Duo's.   
  
Quatre smiled a pure, delighted smile, and for a second he looked like someone had just given him a thousand dollars. Even as that brilliant grin filled the cowboy's face, the blood drained from it. He suddenly went ashen, and Duo knew he was going to faint.  
"Quatre-" he began, but the cowboy's cry silenced him.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre cried the stranger's name aloud a single time before falling senseless onto the bloodstained blankets.   
  
"Damn," Duo muttered, then turned to see the stranger staring down at Quatre's unconscious body with an odd look on his face. An almost anguished look, the one worn when recalling hidden, dark memories. As Duo watched, the expression faded from his face and into his eyes, the dark shadows seeming to beckon Duo to them...   
  
Shaking his head to clear it, Duo concentrated on the situation at hand.  
  
"Sir," said the student doctor. When the man didn't reply, he added, "Heero." The stranger didn't even blink, and Duo sharpened his tone. "Listen, Mr. Heero-Whoever-You-Are, I need your help to take care of this bone break."   
  
Heero blinked, and the shadows were gone, replied by the familiar aloofness.   
  
"Tell me what to do," he said curtly, and Duo did.   
  
. . .  
  
Duo rested in his chair with a sigh, watching Quatre's sleeping features. The cowboy slept restlessly, tossing and turning. That wouldn't do at all. If the man moved too much, he'd injure himself more. He turned in his seat to peer at Heero, who stood in the shadows of the room as if to hide from the very daylight that shone through the window.   
  
"I need you to stay by his bed and make sure he doesn't hurt himself again," Duo informed him. "If it starts to bleed, call for me, and I'll come. When he wakes up, have Frank's wife feed him the medication."   
  
Heero nodded, his face hidden by shadows. Without waiting for the stranger to speak, Duo turned and walked from the room. When he got to town, he'd be called away on another emergency. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.   
  
But even as he rode his refreshed horse back to town, his mind strayed to that unapproachable figure that watched over Quatre like a guardian angel.   
  
. . .  
  
"Doctor Duo!" came the frantic cry as the student doctor prepared to pass by the schoolhouse. "Sylvia's been hurt!"   
  
"Damn," Duo sighed, and reined his steed as the lovely girl who had called out to him rushed up to the mount, looking upset.   
  
"How badly, Merian?" he questioned, mildly wondering why the school rebel was so upset about a fellow classmate being injured. Maybe she had caused it, and didn't want to get into trouble...  
  
"She was- chasing me to- get back the ribbon- I took from her- and fell," Merian said in a fast, faltering speech, looking anxious. Of course. "The Schoolmaster thinks she either sprained or broke her ankle."   
  
"Is she inside?" asked Duo, dismounting. Merian nodded affirmation, taking the reins from the doctor.   
  
"Schoolmaster carried her inside himself, but didn't do anything besides that. He said to wait for you," she said, her voice still fast and nervous. Duo gave her a reassuring smile.   
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine, Merian," he told her. "Now, could you take my horse somewhere where he can stand in the shade and eat grass?" Merian nodded, and disappeared around the schoolhouse, Duo's stallion in tow. Even as she did so, however, Duo felt a drop of rain land on his cheek. He sighed.   
  
"Looks like Quatre was right," he murmured aloud, and entered the building of learning.   
  
"Hello Miss Sylvia," he said pleasantly to the weeping girl. "Merian said you hurt your ankle?" The schoolmaster stood from his kneeling position beside her, looking annoyed.   
  
"She did, and it's all that idiotic girl's fault!" was his furious reply. Duo gave him a calm smile, which was returned by a scowl. The schoolmaster's anger was well known through the town. And his dislike of women and vow to stay a bachelor for his entire life.   
  
"Now, let's see about your ankle," Duo muttered reassuringly to her, his expert fingers feeling the boot-covered appendage. After a moment, he pulled his hands away, and declared to both Sylvia and the schoolmaster that she had indeed sprained her ankle. A light sprain, but a sprain nonetheless.   
  
"Class is dismissed," sternly stated the schoolmaster, and the entire class went wild before dashing outside into the light rain.   
  
"How about I take you home, Miss Sylvia?" Trying to control her weeping, the girl nodded fervently. Out of the corner of his eyes, Duo saw the schoolmaster smirk at something, but didn't know what. Instead of questioning the teacher, however, he instead lifted the girl from the master's desk, which had provided a makeshift bed for her.   
  
"Class is dismissed?" a delighted voice questioned, and all three inhabitants of the school turned to see a rain-soaked Merian looking pleased.   
  
"For everyone except for you, Miss Merian." The schoolmaster's words were curt and harsh, and Merian's shoulders slumped.  
  
"Damn," she growled, and then smirked at their reaction. "Hey, if Doctor Duo can use swear words, so can I!" His dark eyes narrowed, the master gave Duo a look that promised that he would be seeing him later. Duo sighed mentally. Another fun thing to look forward to.  
  
"Miss Merian," the schoolmaster said stiffly, "come here right this instant." Pouting, the lovely teenage girl obeyed, flouncing over to stand, dripping water on the wooden floor, before him.   
  
"Stupid idiot!" the man exploded, grabbing his own jacket from the backrest of his chair and tossing it at her. As she caught it, he growled, "Wear that so you won't catch a chill."  
  
"Oh yes, wouldn't want me to catch a cold and be absent, would you, sir?" Merian's tone was too sweet and sugary to be honest as she shrugged the black jacket on over her plain light blue dress.   
  
"Of course," sneered the educator, anger twisting his face. Now sit!" Merian merely smirked, and once more, he flew into a rage. "For all that is high and holy, you spoiled brat, sit down!"  
  
Duo and Sylvia both rolled their eyes as the two continued to argue, their voices rising. Shaking his head, Duo turned and exited the schoolhouse, still cradling Sylvia in his arms.   
  
Suddenly Sylvia sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, even as he attempted to mount with her still in his arms.   
  
"Thank you," she murmured, fluttering her eyelashes at him coquettishly. Duo raised an eyebrow, now understanding what had caused the schoolmaster to smirk.   
  
"Er, you're welcome," he managed to get out, finally remembering a trick that Quatre had taught him. He at last was able to mount his steed, and shift Sylvia into one arm, the other holding the reins.   
  
Sylvia giggled and commented, "You're so nice, Doctor Duo!" Rolling his eyes mentally, the doctor began to wish he hadn't offered to take her home.   
  
As they exited the schoolyard, the rain began to pour down, hammering Duo into the saddle. Simultaneously, a roar came from the schoolhouse that contained only two people, a teacher and his student.  
  
"You are absolutely impossible, brat!" Merian's reply was high-pitched and infuriated.   
  
"Look who's talking, old man!" she shouted back. "You don't listen to a word I say!"  
  
"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!" The schoolmaster's voice rose to a scream, and Merian's counter was equally loud.  
  
"I DO TOO, YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER! I HAVE PLENTY TO SAY, BUT YOU NEVER LISTEN!"  
  
As their argument continued loudly, Duo and Sylvia rode from the schoolyard. The rain continued to pour down, but still Duo could hear the schoolmaster and Merian's yells.   
  
He sighed.  
  
Why Schoolmaster Wufei had ever chosen his profession to be the schoolteacher, Doctor Duo would never know.   



	3. Chapter Three: Another Bank Robbery

(Author's Notes: I want to offer my deepest regrets to anyone who lost someone in the attacks. With Bush as our president, I'm hopeful that we'll get those assholes who killed innocent civilians (and British and Japanese and German and etc). For all who are grieving, you're in my prayers. Enjoy the chapter, and God bless America. ~AC)  
  
Chapter Three: Another Bank Robbery  
  
"Has he woken up yet?" Those were the first words from his mouth as Duo entered the sickroom the next morning. The doctor watched in amusement as Heero jerked from his half-doze, looking slightly surprised before his visage grew deadpan once more.  
  
"Only for about a minute," he muttered, not meeting Duo's eyes as he did so. "Fell back to sleep before I could get him the medicine."  
  
"Good," Duo said briskly. "Those pills were going to make him fall back to asleep anyway, and I'd rather not drug him if possible." Leaning over the foot of the bed to take in Quatre's motionless body, he added, "If he wakes up again, give him the blue tablets. That way he can stay awake, but it'll numb any pain he has." Out of the corner of his eye, Duo saw the other man nod in acknowledgement. His expert grip feeling the steady pulse in the cowboy's wrist, the doctor relaxed slightly.  
  
Quatre would be fine. Just out of commission from branding for a couple weeks until the bones knit back together. If he had only dislocated the shoulder, the cowboy would have been up and riding within days. As it was, Duo would suggest against him riding for a couple weeks or so.   
  
"Did you see how he fell? I know it was off a horse, but nothin' else." As he spoke, he felt Quatre's forehead for a fever, feeling its coolness assure him that the cowboy wasn't feverish.  
  
"He was ridin' beside the cattle, tryin' to keep them together to be branded, when his horse walked on the edge of a gopher hole, and staggered to keep from fallin'. And instead of her, Quatre fell."   
  
"And the horse?"   
  
"She'll be all right. Bruised herself, but they didn't have to shoot her."  
  
"Good," Duo said once more. "Quatre loves that girl like anything."  
  
"I know." The simple statement surprised the doctor, but then he recalled that Heero was the cowboy's friend. Quatre had probably told him of the russet mare, who was one of the prettiest steeds in the entire west, certainly one of the fastest.  
  
"So, do you and Quatre know each other from childhood?" From what Duo knew about Quatre's past, the cowboy had inhabited a town about a day's journey from the ranch before moving to work at the cattle farm three years ago, at age seventeen. Only a few weeks ago had the two friends celebrated their birthdays, the cowboy turning twenty, and the student doctor turning twenty-one.   
  
"Yeah," was Heero's only reply. Duo raised an eyebrow. Quatre's friend sure was talkative. Note the sarcasm.   
  
"What brings you to our humble town? Visitin' Quatre?"  
  
Heero's response was an infamous, "Hn." Duo rolled his eyes. He was going to make Quatre's friend talk, if it was the last thing he did.   
  
"Do you work outside your town? Or within?"  
  
"Within." Well, at least that was a word. Better than 'Hn.' Slightly triumphant, Duo pressed onward.   
  
"What kind of job?" Heero shrugged, and the doctor grimaced slightly. Back to square one. "Do you know Quatre's sister Iria?" At that, the stranger scowled.   
  
"Do you ever stop asking pointless questions?" he snapped back, a hint of annoyance in his words. Duo frowned slightly in return, a little irritated himself. He didn't ask pointless questions! Well, they weren't meaningless to him, at least...  
  
"Do you ever answer them?" Duo tossed back. Heero crossed his arms against his chest, his gaze deadly.   
  
"Do you just like to hear yourself talk?"  
  
"Do you like being Mister Jack-Ass?" Duo questioned derisively, his violet eyes narrowing. Heero's fists clenched, and his glare changed to one of menace.   
  
"Do you enjoy enjoying getting your face smashed in?" he said dangerously, stepping forward into the window's sunlight. It was then Duo saw the other man's eyes.   
  
They were vivid, unusually large cobalt pools, which at the moment flashed with anger and aggravation. So much animosity, truth be told, that the apprentice doctor instinctively took a pace backwards, feeling his upper legs press against the wooden end of the bed.  
  
"Um, no, not really," Duo commented quickly, then, in an attempt at humor, added, "Damn, that wasn't a question. You win." Some of the anger eased from the other man's form, and his hands slowly unclenched. The aggression faded from those cobalt eyes, but the irritation remained. Duo inwardly grinned. He could deal with annoyance.  
  
"Quatre's going to be all right?" Heero wanted to know, nodding towards their still sleeping friend. A change of subject would be intelligent, the doctor privately agreed.  
  
Duo nodded. "Just some rest and relaxation, and he'll be up and going before you know it." A hint of a smile formed on Heero's lips, and then quickly vanished. Or had that been Duo's imagination?   
  
"I have to go check on another patient. If Quatre wakes up, tell him I'll be back later," he said, taking once last health check of the out cold cowboy before nodding to Heero and leaving the room to visit Sylvia. Inward shudder here...  
  
. . .  
  
Duo visited Quatre often over the next week, and was there when the cowboy woke up and actually recognized them both. Still curious about the relationship between the two, Duo, unlike he usually did, didn't pry, and waited, trying to be patient, for Quatre to tell him just who the hell this Heero was. Unfortunately for the doctor, all Quatre would talk about was his russet mare, and when he was going to be allowed to see her. Why did all cowboys have obsessions with their horses? Duo would never figure that one out.   
  
. . .  
  
The following Monday, Duo was pleased to announce that Quatre would be able to go to town if he rode his mare at a slow walk. With that, he proceeded to drag both Heero and Quatre to the all-popular tavern. Which was Duo's favorite place, of course.   
  
"Howdy!" Duo rang out gaily as he swung open the saloon door to usher the two reluctant visitors inside.   
  
" 'Lo Duo!" Treize called out, smirking slightly as his eyes took in the two newcomers. The town drunk was already on his seventh beer, but still going strong.   
  
"Good evenin' Treize." Duo acknowledged him with a grin. Treize half-jokingly saluted the doctor, and returned to his drinking.   
  
"Which one's the cowboy you always hang out with, Duo dear?" Dorothy drawled sarcastically, raising her odd eyebrows. The student general practitioner sneered faintly.  
  
"Which one has blond hair, Dorothy?" The owner of the pub rolled her eyes and didn't reply.   
  
"Ha! Brilliant, ma'am!" Mueller joked, raising his glass towards her.   
  
"Mueller..." Une said warningly, and the drunk quieted with a guiltless look as Treize chuckled.   
  
"You ruin all our fun, Une," he drawled, leaning back in his chair. He lifted an eyebrow in the direction of Heero. "And who's this newcomer?"  
  
Quatre spoke up, his words low and polite in the husky way all cowboys used. "One of my friends from out of town, sir." Duo snickered, nudging the cowboy in the side.   
  
"Don't be polite to Treize," he said, grinning to show he was joking- partly. "He's just the town drunk!"  
  
"That I am," the older man agreed, and returned to his occupation with one last comment. "And it's the best job there is."  
  
"I'm sure it is," Duo mumbled, and this time Quatre nudged him.   
  
"Duo, you hear about the bank robbery murder? Two masked gunmen robbed a bank in Hamilton, and shot one of the bystanders, a young girl. They think it's the same two who held up Thurston. But now they're wanted for murder." The man who had spoken looked grim.  
  
"That's awful," Duo said, not noticing Quatre's face suddenly drain of color. "Imagine, killing an unarmed girl during a bank robbery."  
  
"When?" two curious voices questioned simultaneously from the doorway, from just behind Quatre and Heero. All three spun to face the two arrivals.   
  
"Just over a week ago," the man who had spoken before informed them. "Got over a thousand dollars this time, unlike Thurston with only five hundred."  
  
"Damn," Zechs said in disgust, shaking his head as he brushed past the three to call for some wine. "Those bastards better be ready to hang from the gallows." Murmurs of agreement filled the tavern.   
  
"If they try for here, I'll make sure of it," Trowa said tensely, fingering his sheriff badge.   
  
From the corner of his eye, Duo saw Quatre start, staring at the sheriff badge in almost awe. Had the cowboy ever met Trowa before? Duo didn't think so.   
  
"Quatre, meet Sheriff Trowa. Sheriff, meet Quatre, my cowboy friend," Duo said, motioning towards them as he named the two.   
  
"Nice to meet you," Trowa said formally, extending his hand. Quatre managed a smile, his drawling voice soft as he replied.   
  
"Nice to meet you too, Sheriff." Forest green locked onto cerulean blue, and both of their grins widened slightly.   
  
"Call me Trowa. Everyone does."   
  
"Well, at least I do!" Treize piped up, grinning at Trowa's glare. "But only when I feel like going to jail, which isn't very-"  
  
"Fun," Duo interrupted, sighing. "We know, Treize. You already said that." He turned back to Quatre and Trowa, who were already talking about horses and cattle. Boring... Time to introduce the by-far friendliest member of the group, a certain blue-eyed outsider (and to use some sarcasm, of course). "By the way, Sheriff, this is Quatre's friend, He- Hey!" Duo looked around, but the cobalt-eyed man was nowhere in sight. "Where'd he go?"   
  
"Outside," Zechs called over his shoulder, taking a long sip of his wine.   
  
"Thanks," the doctor said, then slipped past Trowa and Quatre and outside into the cool evening's air to search for the cowboy's unusual buddy.   
  
"Heero?" Duo called, looking around the main street, which was mostly deserted save the occasional child who dashed by on a voyage to the general store for candy and other delicacies. The newcomer to the town was nowhere to be found. "Heero?" When he still didn't respond, Duo's voice rose slightly in concern. "Heero?" He heard someone sigh from behind him, and then Heero spoke.   
  
"If you're gonna wake the whole town up, I might as well tell you that I'm right behind you." Duo turned. The other man had been leaning against the wooden wall right beside the bar's exit. Unexpectedly, the doctor found himself blushing at his concern. After all, Heero was Quatre's friend, not his.   
  
"I was... wondering where you were," he said, a bit lamely, one hand unconsciously going to his long braid and beginning to fiddle with it. Heero said nothing, his face hidden in shadow. "Not up for a drink?"   
  
"Not really," Heero said briskly, but with no bite to it. He just sounded... tired.   
  
"Do you want to go back to the ranch?" Through the dim light that shone through the window, Duo saw the man shake his head.   
  
"I don't want to burden Quatre's boss anymore."   
  
"There's an inn just down the road," Duo suggested, pointing to his left. It happened to be the one he resided at too. "Low rent, and if you don't have much money, you can pay her by doing odd jobs around the inn."  
  
"That woman sounds a lot like the old innkeeper at our- Quatre and mine, that is- old town." Duo grinned, more than a little mischievously.   
  
"Of course," he stated simply. "The owner of the inn is Quatrina, Quatre's mother." Heero didn't say anything for a long moment, and then he shifted in position.   
  
"I haven't seen her in a long while. Would you-" and at that point Duo could of sworn Heero sounded slightly hesitant "reintroduce us?" The student doctor grinned broadly. Ms. Winner was a dear, and Duo loved surprising her.   
  
"Sure thing!" he said cheerfully, instinctively reaching out and grabbing the other man by the shoulder. Instantly Heero tensed, and within seconds Duo found his hand paralyzed in a vise-like grip. He barely managed to stifle a yelp as Heero slowly released him.   
  
"Don't," he advised calmly, the emotion once more gone from his voice, "touch me."   
  
"Okay," Duo agreed, hugging his sore wrist to his chest and rubbing the aching skin. "I'll remember that. Do you want to go to the inn now?" Through the dim light, Heero shrugged.   
  
"Sure," said the unusual outsider, and, without touching him, Duo proceeded to lead him to the building which Quatrina Winner owned.   
  
Meanwhile, Quatre stopped in mid-sentence, realizing the two he had come with had vanished during his conversation with Trowa.   
  
"Say, where'd Duo go?" he asked anyone who would answer. Treize looked up from his thirteenth drink, grinning more than a little drunkenly.   
  
"Wen' outside," he slurred, and Zechs rolled his eyes in disgust. Excusing himself for a moment, Quatre opened the door to the saloon and peered outside. The two were nowhere to be seen. Cursing quietly to himself, Quatre turned to apologize to Trowa- and ended up face with face with the sheriff, who looked amused when he jumped, startled.   
  
"Where are your friends?" Trowa mildly inquired, and the cowboy tried to hide how upset he was over Duo and Heero's disappearance with a forced smile.   
  
"I have no idea," he informed the sheriff, accompanying the words with a helpless shrug. He could only guess what those two were doing. Probably at each other's throats, being as different as night and day as they were. Although, knowing Heero, Duo could be very, very uncomfortable at the moment. The forced smile wasn't as unnatural he considered that possibility. Heero was most definitely not naïve or innocent. Of course, neither was Quatre.   
  
"Who's going to get you back to the ranch?" Trowa questioned, snapping the cowboy from his thoughts. Quatre shrugged with his good shoulder.   
  
"I'll be fine, as long as I don't fall off my mare or anything." The cowboy immediately regretted his words as the sheriff looked concerned.   
  
"Would you like me to come along with you?" he questioned worriedly. "I've got to look around the borders for any signs of strange horses because of the robberies anyway." Quatre considered the sheriff's offer for a moment. It had numerous possibilities, he decided, the smile widening to a pleased one as he replied.   
  
"That'd be great," he drawled softly, giving Trowa an once-over before asking if he wanted to leave right now.   
  
"Sure," Sheriff Trowa said with a shrug, and together the two left the bar.   
  
Mounting his mare carefully, Quatre looked over at the green-gazed man for a long moment as Trowa also mounted. Maybe having people other than Heero and Duo as friends would be enjoyable, he thought as they both urged their steeds into a slow walk. Once more, they began to talk of champion horses and different ranches' emblems, even the rivalry between the two churches of their town.   
  
Together they talked, riding slowly into the darkening night, and Quatre quickly grew to enjoy the solemn, thoughtful sheriff's company.   
  
In the meantime, however, Heero and Duo were not exactly having the greatest time of their lives. It was cold, they were in an alley, and Duo had lost the key to the back entrance of the inn.  
  
"Ms. Winner!" Duo called, knocking on the back door loudly as Heero watched impassively. "It's Duo!"  
  
"Duo?" a familiar woman's voice called. "Did you lose the key again?" Duo grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Yeah." They both heard the woman within sigh, and then the door swung open to reveal a lovely middle-aged woman, who was smiling in amusement.   
  
"Do I-" she began, and then stopped in shock, staring at the man who stood behind Duo. The doctor smirked.   
  
"Ms. Winner, may I present to you, Heero..." Duo trailed off, realizing he didn't know the stranger's last name.   
  
"Yuy. Heero Yuy. Hello Ms. Winner. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Heero stepped forward, motioning Duo away with a wave of his hand. Grudgingly the doctor complied, enjoying the look of shock on the woman's face. However, he was more than slightly surprised himself as he watched the look of shock change to one of confusion.   
  
"Heero?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Heero," said Heero Yuy firmly, and that was that.  



	4. Chapter Four: 'Pleasurable' Company

(Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay, folks! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Ropin' the Wind!)  
  
Chapter Four: 'Pleasurable' Company  
  
After her puzzled look faded, Quatrina smiled brightly. "Well, Heero, Duo, please come in! I've plenty of time to spare for friends! Especially friends who look like they're freezin'." The woman's accent was identical to her son's, if a little bit more educated.  
  
"Now that's the sentence every person likes to hear," Duo muttered as Quatre's mother ushered them both inside the inn. The nice warm inn, might the doctor add. "How are you this evenin', Ms. Winner?"  
  
"Very well, actually. We have most of our rooms filled. It seems a lot of folks are passin' through, though I don't have any clue why," the middle- aged woman informed them, giving a cheerful shrug as they found themselves seated at a small kitchen table, the one that Quatrina and her children ate at. "Are you two thirsty?"  
  
It was only then that Duo realized he hadn't even drunk a sip of wine this evening, and barely managed to hide his disappointment as he stated, "Actually, could I have some water?" The dusty town always parched his throat.  
  
"Of course, hon, I've even got some lemons to squeeze in a glass, jes' like ya like it."  
  
The student doctor smiled brightly. He had an odd habit of liking lemon juice mixed with his water, but lemons were hard to find in the West, so actually having the lemon water was a rare treat indeed. He turned towards Heero. "Would you like some too?"  
  
"Alright," Heero agreed after a pause, his eyes flickering around to take in the small kitchen, an unreadable look on his visage. "Some water sounds right nice."  
  
Beaming, Quatrina bustled around to get them the lemon water, pouring them large glasses of water and setting them down in front of the two. "By the way, Duo, Solo asked me to tell ya that he's spendin' the night at the brothel again." Of course, the student doctor knew Quatre's mother well enough to detect the hint of sadness in her voice, for they both knew who Solo was always visiting in the brothel.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and looked apologetic. "Sorry, ma'am. I'll talk to Solo, if you like."  
  
Heero's eyes flickered between the two, but the quiet man said nothing at first, instead taking a sip of his water and continuing to glance around the place. After a long pause, he spoke, his tone emotionless. "There's a brothel in this town?"  
  
"You mean Quatre didn't tell you?" Quatrina looked slightly flustered at the prospect of having to tell Heero, and Duo didn't blame her.  
  
A frown formed on Heero's good-looking features. "Tell me what?"  
  
The middle-aged woman looked down at the table, unable to hide the look of pain on her face, and didn't say a word.  
  
Taking pity on his friend's mother, Duo shifted closer to Heero and murmured the despicable words into the stranger's ear. "Iria's been workin' in the brothel for two years now.."  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre and Trowa still rode in the direction of the ranch, chatting about how many people Trowa had locked in the jail. The cowboy found it all very amusing, and that was obvious in his soft laughter.  
  
"What's the most ya have had in jail in one night?"  
  
"Five people. Three of them had gotten into a brawl, one had made inappropriate advances, and the last was Treize." The sheriff's tone was slightly sour at the final name, but Quatre chuckled.  
  
"Treize must get the record for bein' in jail the most times," he commented, smiling at the brown-haired man. Trowa rolled his eyes in response, but had to return a smile, even if the curve of the lips was much smaller than Quatre's grin.  
  
"Of course. I can't imagine anyone else."  
  
.  
  
Cobalt orbs widened in shock, and Duo couldn't help but gaze in fascination at those eyes. "So that's why-" Heero began, because falling silent, a dark scowl marring his face.  
  
"Why what?" The student doctor couldn't keep himself from asking, just as he couldn't help but flinch a little away as Heero leveled an intense glare at him.  
  
"Nothin'." Duo simply shook his head and sipping at his drink. Maybe Ms. Winner would be able to get some information out of Quatre's friend.  
  
Unfortunately for the doctor, Quatrina didn't ask any questions; she simply settled into a chair and began sipping at her own drink, smiling occasionally at the two young men.  
  
.  
  
Trowa's eyes scanned the darkened landscape around them, the duo having lapsed into silence for a few minutes. The sheriff's ears were alert for the sound of anything unusual.but all that he could hear was the light, easy breathing of the cowboy beside him and occasional snort from one of their mounts. The sun was slipping beneath the horizon, and as the sheriff glanced up at the vibrant violet and orange streaks splashing like paint across the heavens, he realized they weren't going to make it to the ranch before it was pitch black.  
  
"I should've brought a lantern," he muttered, more to himself than to Quatre, and startled a little in his saddle when the cowboy replied.  
  
"Milady can lead us home." It took a moment for Trowa to realize that Quatre meant his horse. "She knows the road to the ranch like the back of her." The cowboy chuckled. ".hoof, I guess."  
  
Trowa smiled, unable to keep from admiring the way the rays of the sun settled on Quatre's features, accenting the delicate bones of the cheeks and causing the pale locks to glow golden. In that moment, the cowboy looked like an angel.  
  
The sheriff turned his eyes away quickly, feeling warmth rush to his cheeks as he blushed. "Well, I'll just have Trigger here follow her then, because neither of us having any clue how to get to the ranch."  
  
.  
  
Duo finished off his glass of lemony water, and set the glass down, smiling politely at Ms. Winner. "Well, I'm tuckered out, so I'll be headin' to bed- " He was cut off by Quatrina's exclamation.  
  
"Duo, what happened to your wrist?" The student doctor glanced down and realized that his left wrist was beginning to bruise, several red marks in the shape of fingers encircling the appendage. Duo mentally grimaced. He hadn't thought Heero had grabbed him that hard.  
  
"Jes' an accident," he mumbled, carefully rotating it and hiding the slight wince as the sore wrist complained with discomfort from the gesture. "The bones are fine. Like I said, I'll be headin' off to bed.."  
  
"You should have one of the other doctors check that out," Quatrina said, still looking worried, even as she accepted Duo's empty glass.  
  
"I will." The agreement came far too quickly, and all three of them knew the assent was false. Duo wouldn't let any of the other doctors near him when he was one of their patients. "Good evenin', ma'am. I'm lookin' forward to breakfast." With a cheerful smile, the student doctor stood and exited the small kitchen without daring to glance at Heero. The student doctor went down a hallway and climbed the stairs to the room which he shared with his roommate, Solo. He fumbled for his key for a moment, and then found it in one of his pockets.  
  
The room was dark and freezing, the shutters drawn and the fireplace empty of any flame save a few smoldering embers. Duo muttered a curse under his breath as he gingerly made his way towards the fireplace, grabbing one of the mental prods and poking the embers with it while shoving a chunk of wood into the red embers. Within a few minutes, he had a quiet, small fire going, the warmth spreading throughout the room. Smiling in satisfaction even as he rubbed his sore wrist, Duo moved towards the closet where he always hung his doctor's coat. He had just hung the white coat up and closed the closet door when he heard the door open with a creak. The student doctor didn't bother turning around.  
  
"Solo, I thought you said you were staying at the brothel," he stated, still rubbing his wrist. "Change your mind?"  
  
".Who's Solo, exactly.?" a completely unexpected voice questioned, and Duo's eyes widened in shock before he wheeled, his braid whipping to smack himself in the face.  
  
.  
  
Quatre glanced at the sheriff out of the corner of his eyes, musing on how handsome the man was. The skies were darkening even more, and there was no way they'd get to the ranch in time.  
  
"I hope you don't mind the dark," he commented, smiling over at the brunet. Trowa smiled back.  
  
"Of course not." The sheriff immediately fell silent, and Quatre tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. Now, how to use the darkness to his advantage..  
  
.  
  
"Ow.." Duo whined. Great, his wrist was sore, and now his cheek was sore. He folded his arms against his chest and raised an eyebrow at the man who had startled him. "Solo is the fellow who's gonna inherit the bank from Zechs. He's my roommate, even though he spends all his time at the brothel."  
  
Heero gazed back, his visage expressionless. "You're pathetic," he announced in an abrupt manner, causing the student doctor to gawk at him.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Quatre's friend took a step forward into the room and closed the door behind him, leaning against it, folding his arms against chest in an imitation of Duo's position. "I didn't grab your wrist that hard. How can you have a bruise?"  
  
"It's called you /did/ grab my wrist that hard," Duo grumbled, frowning. "I'm not pathetic." He waved his injured appendage at the stranger. "It's not like I have delicate flesh or anything."  
  
Heero muttered something under his breath, and Duo's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"What'd you say?" This time, when Quatre's friend leveled a glare at him, the student doctor ignored it, letting his arms hang at his side as he stepped forward, closer to the other man. "C'mon, was it a curse word?"  
  
"No."  
  
.  
  
Trowa glanced at Quatre just in time to see the cowboy openly staring at him. The sheriff blushed hotly again, and asked, "What?"  
  
"Excuse me?" The cowboy sounded perfectly innocent, and the smile he gave Trowa was almost angelic.  
  
"You were.starin'.at me." The sheriff shifted uncomfortably on his stead, only then aware of how foolish he sounded.  
  
"Was I?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Well, it seemed to me like it was you who was the one starin'." If Trowa didn't know better, he'd swear the cowboy sounded.coy. The sheriff had to lick suddenly dry lips.  
  
"Um.well, we were both starin'?" he said, rather lamely, earning him an amused laugh from Quatre.  
  
"I suppose you could say that."  
  
They both fell silent, and after a few minutes, Trowa ventured, "Why were you starin'?"  
  
"Well, why were /you/?"  
  
.  
  
"It wasn't a curse word? Are you sure?"  
  
"No, it ain't, and yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Then what'd you say?"  
  
"I ain't sayin'."  
  
"C'mon!" Heero leveled another glare at him; the student doctor pouted and took another step. Now they were eye to eye, violet meeting cobalt.  
  
"Please?" Duo wheedled, giving the stranger his most pathetic, puppy-dog look that worked like a charm with Quatre.  
  
"Do you really wanna know?" Heero inquired, raising an eyebrow and a faint smirk curving his lips. The student doctor was suddenly quite aware of their proximity and flushed.  
  
"Y-yes.."  
  
"Too bad, 'cause you ain't gonna find out," the stranger informed him, uncrossing his arms and reaching out one hand to grab at the injured appendage, the gesture gentle. Duo found himself mesmerized as Heero lifted the wrist and carefully examined it, looking almost thoughtful as his light fingers skimmed the bruises.  
  
..  
  
"I asked first," Trowa stated, sounding for the first time almost stubborn. Quatre raised an eyebrow, barely hiding his smirk. Good thing he liked stubbornness.  
  
"Yeah, true enough. Well.I was starin' because I couldn't help it." Even as the cowboy spoke, darkness began to cover them, shielding their features from the other's view.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Quatre reined in Milady, and the russet mare snorted quietly as she halted, turning her head to eye her rider curiously. He patted her shoulder gently before twisting in his saddle to gaze at Trowa, waiting as the sheriff halted Trigger. As soon as the sheriff did so, the cowboy dismounted, somehow managing it without jostling his shoulder that badly. He tilted his head up towards the dark blur that was Trowa, smiling a smirk that he knew the sheriff couldn't see.  
  
"I ain't blind. I can't stop myself from starin' at a handsome man when he's right in front of me." Although Quatre couldn't see the redness that spread across Trowa's cheeks, he knew that the sheriff was blushing.  
  
"H-handsome? I'm not handsome. You're the one who's-" Trowa paused, but at Quatre's gently urging, continued, "You're the one who's gorgeous."  
  
"Gorgeous?" For a second the cowboy was dumbfounded. No one had called him gorgeous before.. Pretty, sexy, perhaps, but never /gorgeous/. "You think.I'm gorgeous?"  
  
"How could I not?" The sheriff's tone was quiet but sincere, and now the cowboy wanted to blush. He, the /cowboy/, wanted to /blush/. When was the last time he had been that innocent?  
  
"I.. Well.." All of his plans had flown from his head like a dove departing Noah's Ark, and the cowboy watched as Trowa dismounted and stood very, very close to him. "Gorgeous?" The incredulous word was whispered almost bashfully.  
  
"Gorgeous," Trowa agreed before he caught the cowboy's jaw with his strong, gentle hand, tilting it up slightly before his warm mouth closed over the other man's in a long, tender kiss.  
  
.  
  
Duo stared, wide-eyed, at Quatre's friend as he tenderly traced the bruises that same hand had caused. "I-I thought I wasn't allowed to touch you.." The weak words escaped his dry lips before the young doctor could help himself, but Heero didn't seem annoyed.  
  
"You ain't. I never said I wasn't allowed to touch /you/.."  
  
"Oh.." Duo replied weakly, feeling a little weak in the knees.  
  
At last, Heero dropped the hand, and gave Duo one of the oddest looks the student doctor would ever experience. It was a cool, calculating look, one that was measuring every inch of him on the outside and yet seeing through his flesh and measuring every inch within. Duo couldn't help but shiver at the sensation.  
  
"You are pathetic, ain't you?" Duo opened his mouth to respond, but fell silent when he realized that Heero seemed to talking to himself, a queer look on his face. "I'll have to be gentler than usual with you."  
  
"What-" That was as far as the student doctor got, for in that moment Heero leaned forward and kissed him, a kiss that was gentle and yet commanding, bending his mouth to the stranger's commands.  
  
Duo couldn't help but relax into the lip-lock, and didn't protest when Heero pulled him closer even as the stranger deepened the kiss.  
  
Whoever Quatre's friend was, he was a damn good kisser.  
  
(To be continued. If that seemed a bit fast, it wasn't. It'll all make sense in later chapters..) 


End file.
